Dressing Down
by hattergems
Summary: "You are going to give me the gem –" His neat tie was gone with a swift sharp wrench from her. "Or else." The red material fluttered downwards to the creamy ceramic tiles. KaiAoko. KidAoko.


**Summary: **"You are going to give me the gem –" His neat tie was gone with a swift sharp wrench from her. "Or else." The red material fluttered downwards to the creamy ceramic tiles. KaiAoko. KidAoko.

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan, Magic Kaito. Gosho Aoyama pwnz dem. Yeah, _really_.

**-Dressing Down-**

hattergems

The hard curlicues of the balcony cast elegant imprints on the tiles, a painting of delicate greys. He stood above it all, in the moonlight, light silk cloak swirling at his ankles.

"You found them, _keibu_?" Kid asked offhandedly. The stone inside the crystal stayed its stubborn shade of not-red. He exhaled, sulking somewhat. He knew he was becoming a little careless about Poker Face lately, but it wouldn't make much of a difference in present company, he supposed.

"Don't you think we're capable enough for you to leave _something_ for us to do? Hand over the jewel."

"Now, now," Kid tutted. He clasped his hands and the stone glimmered briefly once more in the starlight before disappearing somewhere between his palms. Now waving an accusing index finger, his face took on a very unamused expression. "You didn't even give me a proper chase tonight. As if I'm going to hand it over just because you asked. Truly, you should know your place."

"Kai –"

"Or do I have to drag your poor father out of retirement – _Aoko_?" The magician-thief stepped off the thin railing nimbly, leering at his favourite policewoman with a mischievous air, flipping his previous demeanour on its head. "He was the best fun."

"_Kaito!_" Aoko scowled, hand straying unconsciously to her police baton. Kid's jaw ticked imperceptibly at her hand movement: Aoko-wielded batons were infinitely more dangerous than Aoko-wielded mops.

"Oh, if only he knew – his one daughter working for the Kaitou Kid," the criminal went on blithely, almost sing-song. Aoko sucked at her lips. It was strange to see him like this – a bit like having double-vision. "I could write a book –"

"I am _not_ working for you, idiot! What do you think I am?"

The thief extended a hand. "_Seduced_ by the Kaitou Kid then. Better, baka?"

Aoko grabbed his blood-red tie and yanked hard, reasserting exactly who was in charge here. Kaito often had illusions of control. At eyelevel with him, she said, "Moron thief."

Kid quirked his lips, catching her cheek in a cool silk-gloved hand. The soft moonlight smoothed the naughty sparkle in his exotic blue eyes as he smirked up to her from beneath the brim of his hat. "Yes, Inspector, ma'am?"

"You are going to give me the gem –" His neat tie was gone with a swift sharp wrench from her. "Or else."

The red material fluttered downwards to the creamy-pale tiles.

"Ah, sweet corruption in the f-force –"

The officer, on instruction from Superintendent General Hakuba, was about to knock on the Inspector's door when it was thrown wide open for him. The other men back-pedalled a bit.

"Morning, gents!" Aoko Kuroba-keibu called brightly, very unusually enthusiastic for this time of the day. Some of the young new officers blushed: the keibu always looked very nice in her navy uniform and gold buttons. Quite often, some ran for tissues when she donned a police cap.

"Uh. Um, keibu-san, did you stay the night here again?" She was notorious for pulling all-nighters like her father before her.

She looked at them pleasantly. "You could say that." And walked out of the communal work area, out of sight. They stared blankly after her. Well ... that was a little odd –

One of the officers pointed a trembling finger inside the keibu's supposedly vacated office.

"Ka-Kaitou _Kid_ –" he breathed shakily, giving the resident 1412 Taskforce whiplash. Indeed the Phantom Thief was inside, in the Inspector's swivel chair, with his top-hatted head pillowed in his arms. They all _charged_, implementing the age-old, tried and tested (and true?) technique of the Bandit. Dog. Pile. What they landed on – most of them were now in shock about the land _on_ part, mind you – gave a shrill yelp and leapt up with tremendous force, dislodging the officers.

"_KAITO!_" came Aoko Kuroba née Nakamori's high screaming tones as her white top-hat rolled madly across the floor behind her, a twinkling jewel falling out of it. She blinked once before snatching the clover-charmed monocle from her face. "That _bastard_ ... Why did I _marry_ him ... URGH!"

Baton in hand, she skulked out of the office with a dark-scary aura of death about her.

Before stalking right back in.

"He stole my_ clothes_, god_damn_it_!_ _How can I go anywhere dressed like this?_ Undressed me _completely_ –! HOW – WHY – _MARRY_ – GR – _JERK_ –"

The Taskforce cringed and edged away a little more, making a note to recruit the famous magician Kaito Kuroba for the next heist. They had possibly found Kid's equal. Kuroba-keibu had never reacted quite like this ever before.

_TRIFORCE ON THE BOAAAAAT._

– _hattergems_


End file.
